conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
House of Gréine of the Northern Isles of the Lakes and Valleys
of the House of Gréine. |type = Royal house |country = Rockall |estates = • Cáistell-gréine • Cáistell-perlannin • Cáistell-róisegáirdh • Cáistell-nes-an-láic |parent house = Perlannin (extinct) |titles = • King of Gréine • Prince of the Two Rivers • Prince of Flower Lake • Duke of Mount Léaichlin • Duke of Perlannin |styles = • His/Her Majesty (leader) • His/Her Royal Highness |founded = 5th Century A.D. |founder = unknown |final ruler = |current head = His Majesty Iònn XXX |dissolution = |deposition = |ethnicity = Rockallic |cadet branches = • Gréine of the West • Gréine of Duaidhebh • Gréine Dùinneach and Rom |notes = }} The House of Gréine of the Northern Isles of the Lakes and Valleys is a Rockallic originating from An Eoila tÓ Nuarth. It is the oldest royal house of Rockall and many of its members were the direct rulers of the islands of Eoil Sceilge and Mionncárraig. The House spawned several , the most influential of which were the House of Gréine of West which is currently an influential family in the Highlands, the House of Gréine of Duaidhebh which ruled the Kingdom of Duaidhebh between 1452 and 1498 and then the following Kingdom of Léubheithritha from 1498 till 1763, and the House of Gréine Dùinneach and Rom who ruled over much of current-day Rom between 1478 and 1584. History Estates The House of Gréine currently owns four castles and their associated lands on the island of Eoil Sceilge. Furthermore, many of the House's cadet lines also own estates elsewhere in Rockall and Rom. The ancestral and most prominant estate of the House of Gréine is Cáistell-gréine in the epynomous village. Built in the 16th century, the castle served as a replacement for the now ruined first Cáistell-gréine, which itself served as a replacement following the collapse of the ground underneath Admarum Castle. It is the central point of the village, situated at the lakeshore of Láic Áimrùimm, and is by far the most popular tourist destination of the island. Included in the Cáistell-gréine estate are the aforementioned lake and its direct surroundings, as well Glenn Áimra and the outcrops of and surrounding Tóir Gréine, as well as several farms and houses in and around the village. Cáistell-perlannin is located in the village of Perlannin at the lakeshore of Láic Perlannin. The castle served as the administrative centre of the central part of the island and was inhabited by the first heir to the monarch. The Perlannin estate includes the northern shore of Láic Perlannin and the valley of the Óibh Pherlan. Cáistell-róisegáirdh is located in the village of Róisseartéigh. As the name suggests, the castle was and still is most famed for its rosegarden, the possession of which was considered a sign of respectability and nobility during the Era of Kingdoms. It also served as the administrative centre of the southern part of the island. The ancestral home of the House of Mount Léaichlin, the estate includes Mount Léaichlin and Cruib-le-dheaibhaid Máibheuirr, as well as various smaller patches of land, including several farms and village houses. Cáistell-nes-an-láic is located on the lakeshore, centrally in the village of Láic-le-bhlóidhnin next to the eponymous lake. It served as the administrative centre for the northern part of the island. Also part of the estate are the lake and much of the valley itself, as well as the shores and surroundings of Óibh Dhúibh; it also includes a number of farms and many of the village homes. Branches Titles *'King of Gréine' is the title borne by the leader of the House. It originates from the House's long royal reign over the Eoila tÓ Nuarth, and its continued use was permitted under the Royal Titles Act of 1792. *'Prince of the Two Rivers' is the title traditionally borne by the heir to the kingship. The title is an ancient one and originates from the pre-Kingdom Principality of the Two Rivers, and came under use of the House following the marriage between King Drealge III of Gréine and Meralda, Princess of the Two Rivers in the 12th century. *'Prince of Flower Lake' is the title borne by the eldest of the Gréine of the Lakes branch, which is currently the leader of the House following the reincorporation of the collateral branch into the main branch of the House in 1874. *'Duke of Mount Léaichlin' is the title traditionally borne by the second in line to the kingship. It came under the House together with the title of Prince of the Two Rivers, due to the Principality merging with the Duchy of Mount Léachlin in around 350 A.D., after which the title was a secondary title used by the Prince of the Two Rivers. *'Duke of Perlannin' is the inherent title used by the King of Gréine as direct descendant of the House of Perlannin, and was granted to the King of Gréine following the extinction of the House of Perlannin in the 9th century. West Branch *'Duke of the West' is the title used by the leader of the Gréine of the West branch, a collateral branch with direct links to the main branch of the house. *'Lord of Silence' is the title used by the leader of the Gréine of the West branch as a . The title has carried no legal weight since 1645 but remains in use. Duaidhebh Branch *'King of Léubheithritha' is the title borne by the leader of the Gréine of Duaidhebh. It originates from the House's reign over the Kingdom of Léubheithritha between 1452 and 1763. *'Prince of Duaidhebh' is a substantive title used by the heir to the kingship of the Gréine of Duaidhebh branch. It is a remnant of the House's original rule over the Kingdom of Duaidhebh prior to it being annexed by the Kingdom of Léubheithritha following the marriage between King Dréi V of Gréine of Duaidhebh and Queen Éila of Gréine of Léubheithritha. *'Duke of Mhólanne' is a substantive title that was obtained by the House in the 16th century. It is borne by the kingship. Dùinneach and Rom *'King of Rom and the Bird Islands' is a now defunct title that was borne by the leader of the Gréine Dùinneachd and Rom. It was in use between 1478 and 1584. *'Prince of Rom' is the title currently borne by the head of the House. *'Prince of Dùinneachd' is a title borne by all members of the House. *'Duke of Death' is the title borne by the first heir to the leader of the House. It originates from the former Duchy of Bais, "Bais" being Old Romic for "Death". *'Count of the Graveyard' is the title borne by the second heir to the leader of the House. It originates from the former County of Ben gàirdhean-a'chlach-chinnan, the name of which translates into "Graveyard Hill". *'Viscount of the Small Island' is a substantive title borne by the Duke of Death. The "small island" in question is Ròm bèaig, which is a former viscountcy that eventually merged with the Duchy of Bais. *'Lord of the Archipelago' is a substantive title borne by the head of the House and refers to the Bird Islands. Legacy Etymology The House of Gréine has given its name to a number of places and geographical features. Amongst these are: *An grian, a Romic island *Cáistell-gréine, named after the epynomous castle Category:House of Gréine Category:Nobility of Eoil Sceilge Category:Noble families of Rockall